


Now & At The Hour of Our Death

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the glee kink meme, hung like a titan G!P Santana defiles Quinn Fabray in church. Complete blasphemy. Special hellians only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now & At The Hour of Our Death

Title: Now & At The Hour of Our Death  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: G!P Santana/Quinn  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I obvs. don't own Glee. That would be cool, although things would be different. Thanks for letting me just borrow and put the characters back. I won't mess with them too much. (sort of.)  
AN: From a prompt on GKM, <http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=34643582#t34643582>  In which a hung-like-a-Titan, g!p Santana Lopez defiles a horny Quinn Fabray in an empty church.   
AN2: So, so, so going to hell. Holy crap-ola. (At least all the dirty fun people will be with me!)  
AN3: WARNINGS: THIS IS INSANELY BLASPHEMOUS. IT IS NOT INTENDED TO OFFEND YOUR GOOD CHRISTIAN (OR WHATEVER) SENSIBILITIES. IF THAT WOULD OFFEND YOU, DON'T READ IT. THANKS. (Also, I use slut/whore/ blah blah blah in this, so if that bugs you, please don't read it either.) Thanks! 

 

  
  


“What do we have here?” Santana's voice sounded through the darkness of the church. Services had ended the hour before, but Quinn was still there, on her knees, praying to the Lord. Santana bit back a chuckle, knowing her girlfriend would not be amused by disregard for her religion. 

Quinn's eyes flew open, and she turned towards her girlfriend in surprise. “What are you doing here?” She hissed. 

“Chill, Q. Your Mom told me she was supposed to pick you up here, and I offered to do it instead.” Santana plopped down in the pew beside Quinn. “I didn't realize you still prayed.” Her tone was subdued, the teasing gone, a warm tone washed over Quinn. 

Quinn smiled. “Well, someone has to ask the Lord's forgiveness for the things we do.” 

Santana smiled in return, glancing around at the mostly darkened church, candles flickering in the distance. She scanned Quinn's profile, her eyes closed, her face slightly upturned to the sky, her beautiful lips pursed in thought. Quinn Fabray was just about the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, and damn if she wasn't a lucky bastard for being the one she had picked. Staring at her girlfriend's long blond hair, Santana felt her cock start to swell in her pants, and with that, every dirty thought she'd ever had in church began to whirl through her brain. She glanced down, her dick was obviously hard in her pants, it was hard to hide eleven inches long and three inches thick, so she rarely bothered trying. 

“Really, Santana? Here?” Quinn asked, sounding completely exasperated. 

“I can't help it, you look so hot, Q.” Santana finished, dropping a hand to the bulge in her jeans and stroking it slowly in a way that never failed to make Quinn horny. Looking up at her girlfriend's face, she smiled, seeing signs of Quinn's growing arousal all over her. 

“We can't. Not here.” Quinn returned, biting on her bottom lip, her cheeks coloring. 

“Why not? No one's here. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it before, Q. Getting your brain's fucked out in God's house. I know you have, babe, you're so fucking kinky.” Santana grinned as the coloring of Quinn's cheeks became a full on blush. “I can make you feel good, Q. Let me?” Santana asked, reaching out to wrap her hand around her girlfriend's and pulling them, joined to the bench. 

“We shouldn't.” Quinn responded, not letting go of her hand.

“Fuck yeah, we should. C'mon, Q, we're young and we only live once.” Santana grinned, knowing the deal was sealed. Quinn was no good at resisting her. “Besides, you've already asked for forgiveness.” She moved forward to drop a kiss on Quinn's long, beautiful neck. Humming against it, she whispered “Please?” 

Quinn's hand pulled from Santana's, dropping to the bulge in her pants, and Santana was unable to hold back a moan. “You're so hard.” Quinn murmured, running her hand over the length. 

“For you, Q. I want to fuck you.” Santana replied before leaning up to capture Quinn's lips. Immediately, they both sunk into the kiss, their lips soft and insistent against each other. When Santana's tongue searches and finds Quinn's, they both moan into the kiss, it echoes in the cavernous silence. They shift their weight until Quinn in laying down in the pew, legs spread, Santana between them, her hard cock pressed against Quinn in the best of ways, enough that Quinn grinds her already wet underwear into the zipper of Santana's jeans. “Fuck, Q, you want this.” 

“As soon as I saw you walk in, I wanted this.” Quinn responded, moving her hips roughly against Santana's hardness. 

“Everybody thinks you're the innocent one.” Santana remarked, reaching up to yank Quinn's shirt up to her neck and exposing her bare breasts. “You're so fucking hot, Q.” 

“You're so fucking hard, San.” Quinn responded, smirking. A moan escaped her throat as Santana bent her head down and bit her right nipple before sucking it hard into her mouth, causing Quinn's hips to rut up into her erection again. “Fuck, San, stop teasing and put your dick inside of me.” 

“But you're so much fun to tease, Q. What's the problem, Q? You can't wait? You want my big dick right now? Can you take it, Q? Are you so wet that I can slide this monster cock right in?” Quinn didn't respond with words, leveling her gaze on Santana, fire flashing in her hazel eyes, using her hips to drive her wetness. Santana could feel her heat on the sensitive underside of her cock. “Fuck, babe, you are so fucking wet. I want to split you fucking open and make you see heaven.” 

Quinn grabbed her shirt pulling her close and smothering her diatribe with her lips. “Fuck me, San.” She murmured, low, her hands working over Santana's zipper, sliding it down slowly, and pulling out the biggest dick Quinn had ever imagined, much less ever seen. It was mammoth and veiny and perfect and she wanted it inside of her. As her cock emerged, watching Quinn lick her lips and bite down on her bottom lip, looking at her dick like she loved it, Santana couldn't take it anymore. She reached forward and yanked Quinn's panties down until they hung off her left leg, dangling precariously over the floor. 

Santana dragged the tip of her dick through Quinn's liquid heat, both of them moaning at the first contact. Not one to delay her own gratification, Santana immediately lined herself up with Quinn and began to push. It was hard work, working her dick into Quinn. Quinn was actually quite petite in a general sense, almost a slip of a girl if she hadn't been quite muscular from cheerleading. Still, the only workout Quinn's pussy got was from this, Santana pounding into her, and everytime, she was tight again. It was one of her girlfriend's most amazing qualities in Santana's opinion. 

She moaned, the rim of the mushroom head of her cock sliding in ever so fucking slowly, listening to Quinn moan wantonly beneath her. As tight as she was, Quinn was a slut for her cock, and she fucking loved it. “That's it, baby, it's coming. You can take it.” Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hips, lifting them to a good angle before pushing with more pressure from the hips. Quinn swallowed her dick head. They each took a long deep breath, Quinn's hands trailing down her arms, gripping as if to gain purchase. Satana let her weight sink down over her girlfriend, and she reached one hand up and pushed up the shirt Quinn was wearing to palm her bare breast in her hand, gripping it hard and twisting the nipple in the palm of her hand. Quinn gasped, her hips jerking, allowing Santana to sink another inch into her girlfriend. “Fuck baby, take my cock.” Santana murmured, watching Quinn's face distort in pleasure. 

She opened her eyes and glanced around the empty room, realizing her softly murmured words reverberated through the entire cavernous room. It was made to carry sound, and the sound of Quinn's moans and deep breathing were filling the space around them. Staring down at her panting girlfriend, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open, pink lips glistening, her hands wrapped around Santana's forearms, Santana had never wanted her more. “C'mon, slut.” She began. “Take my fucking dick.” She pushed her dick harder, deeper into her girlfriend, and inching her way in slowly, she was halfway there. Not nearly enough, but the effort was showing all over Quinn's face. It was so fucking hot how much she worked to accommodate the monster cock between her thighs. She used the hand that had been manipulating Quinn's breast to slap it, causing it to bounce on her chest. “You pretend to be this perfect innocent Christian girl, but here you are in church, literally panting like a fucking dog in heat for my cock. Isn't that right, Quinn? C'mon, you bitch, take my whole fucking dick if you want it so much.” 

Quinn's eyes flew open. “What are you doing?” She demanded, sinking herself even further onto her girlfriend's dick. Santana rocked her hips experimentally, forcing Quinn's eyes to roll back in her head. 

“I'm fucking my little slut in front of God.” Santana replied, dropping her hips and impaling Quinn on her dick. 

Quinn yelped, gasping as every inch of Santana filled her, stretching her completely and rubbing her walls in the most delicious way. “Holy fucking God, Santana!” 

“That's the point, Q.” Santana grinned down at her girlfriend, rocking her hips back and forth gently, creating just a slight friction. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, fuck. Keep talking. It's fucking hot.” Quinn replied, trying to rock her hips back in time, feeling her orgasm beginning to build deep in her gut. 

Santana dropped her hands to Quinn's waist again, yanking it up to the perfect angle for her, and began to piston in and out of Quinn. Long since used to the way her girlfriend's walls gripped her dick, she was nonetheless in heaven, the wet, tight friction making it an effort to keep from blowing her load. “I bet you fucking love sinning in God's house, isn't that right, Quinnie? Did you walk down this aisle in a white communion dress, promising to be faithful? Did you know then that you'd let some dick fuck you in this pew because you're too much of a cock whore to resist?” Santana felt Quinn's walls tighten rythmically around her, a copious amount of wetness suddenly rushing around her dick as she moved her hips franctically in and out of her girlfriend. “Fuck, did you just come on my cock, you little slut?” 

Panting with the effort, Quinn nodded, but Santana did not let up. Scooping her hands under her girlfriend's back, she rolled them so Quinn was on her lap, impaled by her cock. Quinn's breasts bounced in her face, Quinn's head thrown back, her lips mouthing what Santana could tell was a prayer, but she didn't give a shit. “You praying for us, sweetie? Because I'm pretty sure you're already in heaven.” Settling her hands on Quinn's hips, she began to bounce her girlfriend up and down on her dick, settled back against the end of the pew, the wood creaking below them. Reaching up, she grabbed a handful of Quinn's hair and yanked. “I don't care if you pray, slut, just so long as you ride me. Say your little prayer for me baby, and let me watch your tits bounce.” 

Quinn seemed to slowly be coming back to herself as she dropped her hips down and then pulled herself back up, to sheath and unsheath herself on Santana's dick. She began mumuring the words low in Santana's ear, smothering her nose and mouth with her tits. “Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.” 

“Fuck, Q.” Santana murmured into her chest. “You're so fucking hot. Keep going.” 

Quinn continued, picking up the pace of her hips and starting to circle them as she bore down against Santana. She could feel her lady tightening underneath her, and she knew Santana was close to coming. She couldn't wait to feel her spill her cum inside of her. “Blessed are thou amongst women.” She canted, panting, her hot breath spilling in Santana's ear. 

“Please, baby, please, keep going.” Santana repeated, no longer completely in control of what she was saying. 

“And blessed is the fruit of thy womb: Jesus.” Quinn murmured, spreading her thighs apart and encouraging Satana to thrust up inside of her while she rocked down.

“Fucking Jesus, Q.” 

“Holy Mary,” Quinn began, thrusting her hips, bringing a hand up to pinch and squeeze her own nipple in Santana's face, the other to caress her clit. Her walls tightened in anticipation of her second orgasm. “Mother of God.” She moaned. 

Santana felt herself start to blow, thick ropes of cum escaping her, unloading into her girlfriend. When Quinn felt the hot seed seep into her, she threw her head back. “Pray for us sinners.” She murmured before her jaw locked with the force of her orgasm, a kind of miraculous feeling pulsing through her as she felt a hot flood erupt from her, spilling out of her and over her girlfriend's torso and lap. “Amen.” She muttered. 

When she could, Quinn slowly pulled back from Santana to look her in the eye. “That was disgusting.” She grinned.

Santana looked at her with a kind of awe. “Holy fuck, Q, you squirted.” 

“Shut up.” Quinn replied, her cheeks heating. 

“We have to do that again, Q! Hale-fucking-lujah!” Santana yanked Quinn forward, wrapping her arms around her and then laying her back down on the bench, flipping the kneeler out and dropping awkwardly to her knees. Her eyes are focused on her girlfriend's abused, beautiful, wet pussy, dripping cum and leaking her seed. “You are so fucking hot, baby.” Santana smiled, leaning forward and licking her girlfriend's expanse. 

Quinn grinned. “I love you, Santana.” She slumped her hips down, resting the arches of her feet on the pew in front of her. “Now shut the fuck up and get to work.” She grabbed a handful of black hair, and shoved her girlfriend's face into her pussy. As Santana's very talented tongue went to work, Quinn was reminded of one of the tenet beliefs of her faith: God is great. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
